


How To Be A Heartbreaker

by hazelandglasz



Category: Glee
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Frottage, M/M, Multi, Riding, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-18
Updated: 2013-07-18
Packaged: 2017-12-20 14:01:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/888093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelandglasz/pseuds/hazelandglasz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rule #1: You gotta have fun. But when you’re done, you gotta be the first to run.</p><p>Rule #2: Don’t get attached to somebody you could lose.</p><p>Rule #3: Never wear your heart on your sleeve, unless you wanna taste defeat.</p><p>Rule #4: Gotta be looking pure. Kiss them goodbye at the door and leave them wanting more.</p><p>Blaine Anderson (Darren Criss) is a real heartbreaker. He doesn’t care about labels or who’s he sharing his bed with as long as it has a beautiful girl or a handsome boy. But after the flirting and the nights he spends with his current lovers, he leaves them to pine after him.</p><p>When he enters his senior year, Blaine finds someone new he’s really interested in - Kurt Hummel (Chris Colfer). As he works to sweep the guy off his feet, he has to deal with not only Kurt’s stubbornness, but with his past lovers: Rachel, Sam and Tina (Lea Michele, Chord Overstreet and Jenna Ushkowitz).</p>
            </blockquote>





	How To Be A Heartbreaker

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gleeddicted](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=gleeddicted).



> Angie (gleeddicted.tumblr.com) made this fantastic artwork (seen below) and I got inspired ;)

* * *

Blaine Anderson lives for the Summer, when he can leave his books behind and live by his rules.

_**Rule #1 : You gotta have fun** _

One thing is sure about Blaine Anderson : he knows how to have fun and enjoy the little things in life.

Well.

As he bounces on his most recent conquest’s cock, he feels a giggle coming up as he thinks that it may not be that little.

Instead, he lets out a low, growly moan and places his hands on the blond man’s chest.

The man had been ridiculously easy to seduce on the dancefloor - even if he had entered the club with a woman on his arm, Blaine had slided between them with more ease than should be allowed. Once he had him against him, all Blaine had had to do was undulate against him for a couple of songs, get the blond man rock hard and then whisper in his ear that he couldn’t wait to get fucked by him.

Men and their ego … so easily manipulated.

Not that Blaine can’t get his way with women too - as long as the person is aesthetically pleasant to him, he just has to play them until they’re under him, around him, begging for him to give them pleasure that he’s all too happy to distribute.

Just one time though.

Blaine Anderson doesn’t repeat his performances.

 

_**R** _ _**ule #2: Don’t get attached to somebody you could lose.** _

Some people try to put him in a box sometimes.

"You left last night with that boy, why are you hitting on me, are you, like experimenting or something ?" the pretty little girl (so little, God, she looks like a Barbra Streisand Barbie doll) asks with a little smile, the straw of her drinks pinched between her full, glossy lips.

God he needs those lips wrapped around something else soon, like yesterday soon.

(Even if that yesterday blond guy’s lips were out of this world amazing as it is)

Blaine leans over the counter, pulling his best smolder eyes and looking straight in the girl’s pretty brown eyes under his eyelashes.

"I don’t experiment, m’lady" he says softly, in that smooth as hot chocolate voice he practiced over the years, “I’m merely a epicurean, enjoying the beautiful things of life. And you, my dear" he adds, putting a nice bow on his fishing line as he takes her small hand in his, “are most certainly the most beautiful thing in this bar".

The moment she lets out a giggle, Blaine knows that he has her.

The moment her lips are at last wrapped around his cock on the backseat of her car, Blaine knows that he made the right choice on tonight’s menu.

The moment she lets out a scream as she orgasms while he fucks her into oblivion, Blaine knows that labels really are overrated.

 

**_Rule #3: Never wear your heart on your sleeve, unless you wanna taste defeat._ **

Of course, sometimes he runs into one of them as he looks for the next person who will have the privilege to have him in their bed until the end of the Summer.

Like the blond man with the delicious lips cornering him as he eyes the extremely pretty girl with the almond eyes and discrete blue streaks in her silky hair.

"You never called" he says with a pout, taking advantage of his taller frame to block Blaine’s way.

Blaine looks at him and gives him a crooked smile. “I’ve been busy, babe" he purs, putting his hands in the man’s backpockets, his eyes darting from the man’s face to the Asian girl who is definitely looking at them with a glint in her eyes.

Perfect.

"I know you’ve been _busy_ but I thought …" the man trails off, his hands encircling Blaine’s waist - the touch brings memories from their night together, as Blaine took everything this man (Samson ? Samuel ? Sam ? Sam) had to give and rode him into the night, not even letting him raise his hips to meet the unforgivable pace he set for them both.

"You want another round, cowboy ?" Blaine whispers in his ear, and he can feel a shiver going down the taller man’s spine.

"Hell yes" Sam hisses, pulling Blaine closer to him. “But this time, I get to be in control" he adds, biting Blaine’s earlobe playfully.

Blaine moans and locks his eyes on the girl who is now squirming on her chair.

Must be getting so excited right now, the poor thing - the courteous thing would definitely be to give her a … helping hand.

"Do you mind if I invite someone to join us ?" he asks Sam, pointing his chin in the girl’s direction, adding a wink for good measure that has her blushing so prettily.

Blaine can’t wait to see if the blush spreads on her beautiful breasts too.

Sam chuckles, and if only Blaine didn’t have that rule about not getting attached, they would make quite the pair. “The more the merrier, right ?"

Blaine laughs and pulls him into a kiss. “You have no idea" he breathes when he pulls back from Sam’s face.

Now, time to see if he can mix a surf’n’turf with a fortune cookie.

God he’s hungry for it.

—

Turns out it’s the perfect balance to satisfy his hunger for the night.

* * *

Comes the beginning of his Senior year, Blaine is fully sated : he flirted and fucked his merry way through the summer and now, even though he’s starting in a new school, he knows that his batteries are fully loaded.

Apparently, he’s not the only new student, though.

Whispers in the hallways are something Blaine is familiar : his leather jacket, his looks (Blaine knows he’s attractive, okay ?), all of it makes him look like a shiny new toy - every school is terribly predictible in that regard. But whispers reach his ears about someone else, about the son of Congressman Hummel who decided to have his Senior year like a “normal" teenager ; about the boy who has eyes shining with maturity (Blaine almost hits his head against his locker door when he hears that one) ; about the boy who sounds like chimebells ; about the boy who is looking mightly fine in those skinny jeans and who is looking at Blaine with a scowl on his face.

Ooops, caught staring.

Blaine decides to play the sheepish card to get the Congressman’s son in his bed (or his car, or in front of his opened pants, Blaine isn’t picky).

"Sorry" he says, cocking his head to the side as he walks toward the other boy. “I’m new here and I couldn’t help but notice you" he adds with a chuckle, only to turn into a awkward cough when the other boy stares down at him like Blaine is some kind of rodent.

"Anyway, I’m Blaine, Blaine Anderson" he continues, holding up his hand.

The Hummel boy raises a skeptical eyebrow - that is definitely too sexy — before shaking Blaine’s hand briefly. “Kurt Hummel - charmed" he adds with a twist of his mouth that shows that he’s anything but.

That doesn’t stop Blaine from smiling up at him. From this close, Kurt really is tall - Blaine would love to climb him like a palmtree.

Before Blaine can try to charm Kurt’s pants off, though, a feminine voice calls his name in the hallways - a voice he heard screaming it only a couple of weeks before.

"Blaine !"

Blaine looks above his shoulder, only to have a visual confirmation of what he thought : it _is_ Barbie Barbra, only dressed like she’s working for some perverted Japanese website, with her knee-high socks and short skirt and reindeer sweater and too much make-up; she’s nothing like the goddess Blaine fucked during the Summer. Oh, she would still get a ticket to Blaine’s Pants Land, but since Blaine can compare the two looks, he knows which one he prefers.

"I knew we would meet again" she says in her perky voice, already wrapping her arm around Blaine’s elbow, and Blaine is 95% sure that he can hear a snicker from the other boy.

"Can you just" Blaine shakes his arm to get rid of her grip, keeping his voice smooth and peaceful, "… thank you" he says when she lets go, a pout forming on her lips.

"But Blaine - we had such a good time" she starts, only for Kurt to clear his throat.

"Looks like you are quite … busy" he says, his eyes darting from Rachel to Blaine with a mocking smile, “I’ll give you some privacy" he adds as he leaves.

Blaine stands there, blocking Rachel’s voice to focus on the fine specimen walking away from him.

— A moment of Kurt —

As he walks away, Kurt bites his lower lip to keep the decidedly improper sound that threatens to escape.

God that Blaine kid looks good - too good, there must be a catch, and there it was, in the shape of, what ? an ex-girlfriend ?

Kurt is not going to be used as an experiment by some hormone driven teenage boy.

No matter how hot said boy might be.

 

_**Rule #4: Gotta be looking pure. Kiss them goodbye at the door and leave them wanting more** _

Over the rest of the week, Blaine discovers that Rachel is not the only person he bedded during the summer that is back to bite him in the butt - figuratively speaking, though he’s pretty sure that Tina is confusing his ass with a basket of muffins.

To his surprise, Kurt Hummel is not falling for any of his attempts and Blaine tries all of his cards.

He tries the brooding, silent card ; the smarter than everybody else yet lovable card ; the funny card ; the “it’s so warm in here I have to take off my sweater oops my shirt is coming along" card.

Nothing. Nothing works on that kid and Blaine is going crazy with frustration.

Goddammit, he has needs, and he wants to have what he set his eyes on.

And even if some girls and some boys are throwing themselves at Blaine to use as he wishes, he only sees Kurt as he walks down the halls, followed by his own smarm of admirers.

 

— A moment of Kurt —

Kurt hears the rumors just like the whole school : apparently Blaine is not confused about his sexuality.

More accurately, Blaine is perfectly comfortable in his sexuality.

All the more reasons for Kurt to stay away from Blaine : even if his attempts are adorable and Kurt can feel like they could have an epic relationship, based on their intellectual similarities and sex-appeal alone, he has no intention of becoming a notch on the bedpost.

He’s too busy carving his own pattern

 

* * *

As the Homecoming prom arrives, Blaine is this close to accept Tina’s offer to go as “friends" (including the air quotes and the wink) because he doesn’t know what to do anymore.

Kurt seems haughty and unattainable only to him.

Oh, he’s heard the rumors.

It sounds quite familiar actually : the boy - man - whatever knows his body, knows his assets (accent on the first part of the word, good god his ass looks it was made by the lovechild of Bernini and Julia Child - carved out of the finest marble and yet fluffy and delicious) and sleeps with whomever he deems worthy of his attention, boys and girls alike, with no consideration whatsoever for them afterward, leaving a trail of boys a little bit more confused about their sexuality and girls a little bit more infatuated with boys they won't ever see again.

Apparently, that list doesn’t include Blaine.

Eventually, Blaine decides to go stag at the prom - Tina is creeping him out a little, and he’s almost certain that she wouldn’t hesitate into roofying him to get another slice of a Blaine cake - and he loses himself a little in the dance, enjoying it and using it to use some of his pent-up energy.

The bass is pulsing in his stomach and making his heart go faster when a pair of hands sneak around his waist.

For a dance, Blaine doesn’t care who it is, as long as he is capable of moving along to his pace.

Blaine lets his head drop against the taller man’s collarbone behind him and covers the hands on his chest and waist with his, grinding his ass against the stranger’s decidedly hard cock.

Ah, yes, this will do.

"Not so fast, little heartbreaker" a soft voice whispers in his ear, the rush of breath on his heated skin giving him shivers.

There is no way he’s mistaking that voice for someone else’s, and yet the mere idea of Kurt being the one who is dancing with him, holding him like this, hard and wanting against the globes of his ass is maddening at best, infuriating at worse.

"Harder, faster, stronger" Blaine sings, rotating his hips like he’s using a hulla-hoop, and Kurt chuckles as he buries his face in Blaine’s curls before tutting reprovingly.

"You should take the time to appreciate, to relish and savor the moment" he says again directly in Blaine’s ear, lips pressed against the fleshy part of his lobe in an almost kiss.

"God you’re all about the teasing aren’t you" Blaine growls, his back practically stuck to Kurt’s front.

"The longer the teasing, the better the pleasing" Kurt sing-songs before abruptly turning Blaine to face him.

Blaine is a little dizzy by the combination of the sudden movement and the rush of his blood to his cock, almost falling headfirst if it weren’t for Kurt strongly holding him up. Blaine wraps his arms around Kurt’s neck, sliding a leg between Kurt’s thigh to rub efficiently against his crotch.

God, he could feel it against his ass, but from upfront and even through the layers of fabrics, Kurt’s cock looks and feels magnificent. Blaine can feel his mouth filling with saliva at the thought of getting it pretty much anywhere Kurt feels like taking.

For the first time since he’s become “sexually active", Blaine feels like giving all the power to someone else.

To Kurt.

Looking up, Blaine can see that he’s affecting the other boy just as much as he is affected (beside his erection, that is) : his high cheekbones are flushed, his lips are parted and shining with saliva as if he just wet them and his eyes are cloudy and dark like an oncoming thunderstorm.

Blaine feels like he would gladly face that storm.

He hears himself saying “I don’t want this to be a one night only", and he’s the first surprised to realize that he means it.

After what happened to his brother, after he had decided that he would never let someone close enough to break his heart like this, Blaine is stunned to see that the other boy has managed to pass his defenses so easily.

And if he had any fear about confessing his weakness, the smile that spreads on Kurt’s face is worth it a thousand times.

What’s the use of being a heartbreaker if your heart is on the line too, right ?

 

_**We’ll get him falling for a stranger** _

_**A player** _

_**Singing lo-lo-love you** _

_**At least I think I do** _


End file.
